Emily Watson
|othernames= |species=Mutant |gender=Female |height=1.7 meters |mass=62 kilograms |hair=Light brown |eyes=Yellow |skin=Pale |weapons=Laser sword |occupation=Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team |family members=*Elizabeth Watson (mother) *William Watson (father) *Micheal Watson (brother) |affiliation=*Girl-Team **High Command}} Emily Olsen Watson (2001-May 28, 2012) was the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team, the sister of Micheal Watson, and the daughter of Elizabeth and William Watson. Signs of mutantry showed young, including signs of super intelligence and indestructibility. During her education, she was a very feared student, mostly because of her reputation. She eventually came into league with Hilary J Black, and together they began to devise a complex plan to protect the solar system from all domestic and extraterrestrial threats coming within the future. Watson soon deemed the male gender, particularly the underage population, as the greatest threat to system peace, and whilst building a Boy Trap to avenge her male peers, Emily vowed revenge against Steven Thompson, who had destroyed Elizabeth. Their reputations ruined, the boys took revenge on the girls. Infuriated, Watson convinced the majority of the girls that the boys would keep moving unless they were dead, leading to the School War. With initial assistance from Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes, Emily Watson fragmented the Armies of Organa briefly, but was eventually abandoned by two of her closest allies when they discovered the true extremeness of her Machiavellian cruelty. Throughout the war, Emily led the alliance, turning outside organizations to their cause through political maneuverings and military might. Later, Emily fought in the Battle of Tower Placement, where she fought not only Thompson, but also Summer Petersen and Vincent Organa. Though she incapacitated Thompson and killed Organa, Watson underestimated Petersen's skill and was killed by the teenager. After Emily Watson’s death, the Girl-Team surrendered, leading to the end of the School War. The effects of the School War lasted long after her end, leading to years of repair that ended in early 2017 with the death of Amelia Carter. Biography Early life Emily was born to Elizabeth (the dreaded supervillain the Thunderqueen) in 2001. However, Elizabeth was killed off by Steven Thompson while Emily was still a toddler. As a result of the Thunderqueen's untimely demise, Watson vowed revenge. Along with her brother, Micheal Watson, Emily was raised by her father, William Watson, who was neglectful and even violent, in Thunder Quarters, which had been passed down from their ancestors for generations. Early in life, Watson somehow procured a rare laser sword for personal use. It is unknown where Watson began her education, but while in kindergarten, she got into a fight with Luke Norris, a fifth-grader, who left a scratch on her hilt, an encounter which was never reported. Whatever happened during the confrontation made Watson fear Norris, who in turn despised her. In 2008, Watson sneaked out of Thunder Quarters at night and eventually stopped to rest and eat. A girl named Helen McKeen happened to be having a picnic nearby. The two introduced themselves. When William caught her out, he furiously held her above the upstairs window by her ankle and deliberately dropped her off the railing — but miraculously, Emily hit the ground and skidded to a stop, barely dazed from the fall. Emily came to believe she was indestructible. Tower Placement years At the educational facility she attended, Tower Placement School, she was a very feared student, mostly because Elizabeth was widely considered a supervillain. Due to Watson's reserved nature, she kept to herself most of the time and did not really make friends with other students, though she did seem to get along with Valiera Nelson and the members of her posse, though she apparently did not hang out with them consistently. She also befriended Ludwig Beethoven II, who had few if any friends beforehand. Watson also kept her distance from her brother. Throughout her education, Watson read a lot of history, and became abhorred by the knowledge she gained of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. It also occurred to her that most of the humans she had read about were male, much like the father that was abusing her. New alliance Eventually, Emily's father William informed her of the existence of Hilary J Black with the Orc demon's permission and swore her to absolute secrecy. She eventually came into league with her, with William being mind-controlled to speak to Watson on Black's behalf. Both of them agreed that threats to the solar system would continue to come regardless of law enforcement. They also agreed that a number of other factors, such as the unmet desire for recycling and benevolent politicians, also needed to be tackled. Together they began to devise a complex plan to protect the solar system from all domestic and extraterrestrial threats coming within the future. The Boy Trap Having come close to completing her plans, Emily Watson was given command of the League of Wretched Worms and her father introduced her to their leader, Longfellow. Watson soon deemed the male gender, particularly the underage population, as the greatest threat to system peace. Because of her hatred for boys, which had finally reached boiling point when she spoke with Ludwig Beethoven II of the matter, Watson built a trap to ruin the boys’ reputations. For the project, Helen McKeen placed her in charge of the Girl-Team. In the meantime, the Thunderqueen's killer Steven Thompson came, much to her chagrin. During the event, she openly challenged any male in the school to participate, and when the crowd went deathly silent, she gleefully selected a first-grader named Andrew Hendersen to endure it. Watson watched with delight as Hendersen was privately assailed with melatonin gas and (publicly) dove into a pit of sweets when he was supposed to be tackling an evil robot. Her point having been unfairly proven to thousands of people, Watson gloated. The boys then took revenge on the girls, with the help of a girl named Summer Petersen who was friends with Thompson. When Watson headed outside, Thompson, Petersen, Vincent Organa, and the latter's brother Jay called Watson a zero by holding up signs. When she growled angrily, Thompson held up a second sign with the words "Cowboy Up" on it and Vincent teasingly offered her a baby bottle. This infuriated Watson and she convinced the majority of the girls that the boys would keep moving unless they were dead. She also pulled McKeen aside to help reassure her conscience. Attack in the cafeteria Two days after the Armies of Organa's revenge plot was over, Emily burst out on Steven with a blowtorch when Steven accidentally threw a tray of food on her (something Beethoven II caused without Watson's knowledge). Steven was also the Boy-Team leader. Watson forced him onto the defensive, but he was eventually able to fight back with brute strength and a battle ensued in the cafeteria, almost destroying it. They were both thrown to detention afterwards, where their weapons and strength were both neutralized. The boys fought back, beginning a civil war. School War Battle of GT-1 Base Emily found the boys at a secret meeting. Although she did not know what they had discussed, she did locate Thompson, Hendersen, and their friend Petersen, and captured all three of them. The three heroes were all sentenced to death in the arena in the underground Girl-Team base by Emily. During the event, the three of them were chained to a wall, and Natalia Thornton, Susan, and Narrisa were released to blast them to shreds. Watson, McKeen, Lewis, and Beethoven observed from a high balcony, while Girl-Team spectators packed the stands. However, the execution did not go precisely as planned: the three escaped their chains, Steven claimed a gun, and Summer kicked Susan off the ceiling. Beethoven was furious that the three prisoners weren’t killed as planned. The three prisoners were still dodging the girls when the executions were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Boy-Team reinforcements. All the boys had seen the capture and had gone to rescue the boys. Their leader was Vincent Organa, who surprised Watson on the balcony, but spoke with her briefly instead of ambushing her. However, McKeen shoved him off the balcony and onto the arena floor. As Vincent landed on the arena floor, dropships descended from the sky, carrying Jay and many armed boys. Vincent and Jay had made them all weapons. The girls opened fire again, but the reinforcements provided enough cover for the prisoners to escape onto the dropships. Similar landings took place outside the arena, where Girl-Team core ships had been parked. A clone invasion swept across the Girl-Team base, and the girls were forced into full retreat. The leader of the Girl-Team regrouped in the Girls’ command center, and agreed to order a retreat. Watson pretended that the army’s creation sounded like an impossible concept to her. Helen also entrusted the plans of the Girls’ Ultimate Weapon to Emily to keep the boys from discovering them. Confrontation with the Armies of Organa Emily fled to her secret hangar on a speeder with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen in close pursuit. They arrived as Emily was preparing her skyfighter for launch and confronted her. Steven instructed Summer to be cautious in her approach, but Summer charged at Emily. The teenager was unprepared for Emily’s resulting blast of fire that hit her and slammed her against the wall of the hangar. Petersen collapsed to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, leaving Thompson alone to face Emily. Watson told Thompson to back down, but he refused and then attempted to keep the peace, telling her that they all wanted the same thing and could work together to achieve it, however Watson ignored these comments by arguing that the Armies of Organa mistook chaos for noise. Thompson successfully grounded another blast of fire from Emily with his laser sword, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in blade-to-blade combat. After a bladelock, Emily slashed Steven in the arm, and then the thigh. Incapacitated, Steven dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Watson raised her laser sword blade for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Summer, having recovered from her previous injuries, hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Steven was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he reached for his laser sword and tossed it to Summer, who then attacked Emily with both blades swinging. While Emily was initially driven back, she adjusted her tactics, forcing Petersen to retreat and destroying one of her two blades. The duel continued, intensifying, until Emily found an opening in Summer’s defense and wounded her. In response, Petersen attempted to strangle her, but Watson was quicker and simply grabbed her throat instead and began to choke her as she lifted her off the ground while mocking her about Thompson, but when she noticed that a statement Watson made was something she had once been told by Vincent Organa, Petersen realized that Watson and Organa had spent a lot of time together. Watson took offense to being compared to Vincent and punched Summer's head. But as Watson ranted, calling Vincent a plague, the man himself arrived stopping her mid sentence. She turned her flamethrower upon him, but he used his powers to break it. There, the Girl-Team leader and the former Boy-Team leader dueled in a battle that would trigger Emily’s powers. Emily also expressed her confidence that Helen was with her, as well as order, although Vincent retorted that her faith will eventually become misplaced like her faith in the Darkness. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as amazing laser sword prowess. Both of them were evenly matched. Eventually, the battle progressed to greater levels when Organa was deprived of his laser sword and forced to use the Force to keep Watson away. The Jedi tried to crush Emily with chairs, but Emily quickly overcame these offensive moves. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Watson’s lightning was returned to her in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two children apart. Vincent managed to grab onto a seat, but Watson fell several stories onto a platform. Watson, however, was unable to maintain her grasp, and fell down to the floor of the Meeting Room. Exhausted, and forced to act due to incoming Boy-Team reinforcements, she fled and escaped through several service pipes, and climbed onto her Skater and hurried away. Training Helen McKeen Having fled the battle, Watson set her course for home, landing inside with her Skater. Helen arrived soon after, and met with her Mistress and informed her that the secret weapon would soon be completed. She also said that a war had begun. Emily was pleased with Helen and offered to train her. Helen agreed and Watson began training her in laser sword combat. The demon's bombs A short time later, a captain named Betsy reported her failure to solve the code to the bombers back to Watson, and was thrown to the latter's lion pet by her. McKeen, who was watching, informs her mistress that 'Black' summoned her, to which she excitedly agreed. Watson arrived at Thunder Quarters where it was revealed that she is in league with the demon Hilary J Black. Given a date for the bombings, Watson demanded the promise of Thompson's head, to which Black told her he stood no chance either way. The two also agreed that in the future, whenever they spoke it would be in person. During the bombings, Watson and her band of skyfighters ran into Thompson and Petersen, who attempted to flee only to be trapped by a suction tube. Petersen could not hold back her anger and fired a beam of magical energy into Watson's fighter, destroying it. They took off to prevent any more bombs from being launched. It is unknown how Watson escaped the wreckage. Dealings with Zira Grover In a plot some time during the war to bring Empress Zira Miranda Grover into the folds of the Girl-Team, Emily enlisted Helen McKeen to kidnap Zira’s son Eegan. After Helen delivered the baby to a dungeon, Emily told her she needed to take custody of Eegan. Zira had requested Jedi assistance from the Boy-Team to rescue her son, in return for support in the war. Emily wished for Helen to frame the crime on would-be rescuer Steven Thompson. As a result, Emily met with Zira personally in Zira’s Palace. In one of several audiences with the Queen, Emily displayed a partially forged recording of Steven and Eegan that Helen had produced. This recording enraged Zira, who demanded that Eegan be rescued and Steven’s head delivered to her. Emily agreed, and commanded Helen to retrieve Eegan from Steven and return him alive to Zira. However, Helen was unable to prevent the escape of Steven, Summer, and Eegan from the dungeon. Skirmish in Washington DC Later, Emily Watson lied to Zira that Eegan had been killed by the boys, and offered to kill Steven in return. She dispatched robotic fighters to destroy Steven’s incoming ship. While the fighters were destroyed, they succeeded in disabling the vessel, which crashed near the Whitehouse. Summer and Steven left Eegan in the car as they headed out. When Emily heard that they survived, she told Zira she would deal with them herself, and left to confront Steven. Riding her speeder bike into the grass, Emily soon discovered them, both of which were waiting for her. Emily arrived, flanked by two robotic fighters in walker mode. She dismounted from her speeder, her laser sword in hand, and ordered the heroes to surrender Eegan or be killed. Steven stated to Emily that she would not escape this time. Steven and Summer charged at Emily together, with the villain retreating, on the defensive. During a standoff, Summer told Emily that her skills had grown since the last time they met. Emily confidently remarked that with “twice the arrogance, double the fall,” certain that Summer would lose. The saber skills of the two heroes had dramatically improved, however, and they began to wear down the villain’s defenses, Watson was caught off guard, but was able to readjust her tactics. Eventually, Emily managed to push Summer to the floor, only to have Steven force her up the stairs. As Summer rejoined the duel, Emily was able to gain the advantage when she used her powers to levitate Summer and kick Steven into a wall at the same time. Emily then choked Summer and telekinetically hurled her across the air into the side of the city quarter. Summer hit her head and fell unconscious. Getting to his feet, Steven carried on the fight alone. As their one-on-one duel reached the grass, Watson taunted Thompson, remarking that he felt hate and anger, but he did not use them. Refusing to be intimidated by the villain’s victory over Summer, Steven came at Emily in a frenzied demonstration of Djem So, hammering Emily’s defenses. As they fought, Watson noted that Thompson’s swordplay had greatly improved since their previous encounter. He quickly gained the advantage. Emily finally retreated and fled to the city quarter, ending the duel in a draw. Inside the city quarter, Emily then headed for the office, hoping to tell Zira the boys had tried to kill her. This backfired, however, and Emily was trapped in a room whose door was resistant to her laser sword blade. Meanwhile, Steven went to find Summer. Once she recovered, they rode Emily’s speeder to Zira’s office to stop Emily from turning them in. They arrived successfully and delivered the infant to his mother. While enormously pleased at the return of Eegan, Zira still demanded the deaths of the boys. However, a data file Summer found delivered evidence of Emily’s involvement in the kidnapping deflected Zira’s fury onto the Girl-Team. The Bow-Tie In January 2012, Helen McKeen revealed the Bow-Tie had been complete and demonstrated its functions to the Girl-Team. Satisfied, Emily told Helen to ensure the message got to Steven. Helen succeeded in doing so. Later on Emily destroyed yet another neighborhood that a member of the Boy-Team lived in, and Helen and Beethoven exposed two spies sent by Steven Thompson. She ordered them to pass a message to Steven telling him the Bow-Tie was operational and to inform the Boy-Team Emily was ready for them to intercept the station, where she panned to destroy all of them. Before the two were able to leave, she had Cera Lewis murder one. Around this time, Watson was seen with Valiera Nelson's posse by Charles, making vulgar jokes. Helen McKeen's betrayal At one point, Watson returned home upon sensing a bombardment there. Upon seeing Helen, Emily asked her what had happened, and McKeen told her she’d seen through her lies and thus changed sides. Emily accused Helen of trying to misguide her, and said she was bringing power to the Girl-Team. Helen also tried to reason with her former friend, but Emily refused to listen, too consumed by hate. After Helen resolved she had no choice but to fight, Watson told her she would try, and leaped to attack her former apprentice and oldest friend. Watson and McKeen fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the vats of electricity outside. The battle ended on a ramp, where Helen leaped to safety in order to claim the high ground, pleading with Emily to concede defeat and abandon the fight. Goaded on by her seething rage, Watson ignored her tactical disadvantage and attempted to make the same jump, blade angled for the kill, only for McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her. McKeen tearfully took her laser sword and left her to die underneath the rubble. Beneath the rubble, Watson awoke and discovered that she was now trapped between two large pieces of debris. Unable to move and barely able to breathe, Watson attempted to free herself by mustering all of her strength, and when this failed, the now terrified Watson was about to call for help when Cera Lewis arrived out of nowhere with Ludwig Beethoven II. Encouraged by the support they offered, Watson regained her resolve and, now assisted, began to painfully push all the rubble off of her. Finally, she broke free of her entrapment and began to plot her next move. Battle of GT-2 Base Watson eventually arrived in the chamber and began reading out everyone's fates as she had recently planned them. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen, and Charles, and furiously whipped out her laser sword, yelling at the new arrivals to leave her alone. As Watson returned home, the Boy-Team infiltrated the lower levels and killed Hilary J Black. Massacre at Vernal With Hilary J Black's death, Emily Watson succeeded her as both the herald of Thunder Quarters and the political leader of the Girl-Team. Along with these ranks, she already had the rank of military leader. While many feared the Girl-Team would lose due to Hilary's loss, Watson boosted their morale by increasing the effort put into homework assistance and eventually led them to Vernal, a city in Utah. Watson's forces effortlessly defeated and destroyed all that moved in the city, even the animals. Watson stepped out to face her assembled army, but she deduced that Toli had hid a under her shirt. She asked if the Girl-Team spared anything, and while her followers denied this, she noticed Toli's budgie and firmly put her hand on Toli's shoulder and withdrew the animal before letting it go free. She proceeded to stab her to make two examples of her sacrifice: freedom has a price and she believed Steven Thompson would go the same way. Final conflicts Eventually, Emily Watson hatched a plan that would neutralize the Armies of Organa - permanently. She told her plan to Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen in private. Days later, Emily tried to cut down Steven Thompson in the middle of class, but was intercepted by Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him and could not allow this. When Petersen irrationally yelled that she had no power there and she would never have any contact with Thompson again, Watson quickly realized she was her enemy the whole time and, wielding her laser sword, engaged, saying that she was against her, not with her. Emily immediately realized Summer had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Summer deflected before attacking herself. Deflecting the attack, Emily unleashed her own frenzy of attacks, viciously driving Summer back, barely able to protect herself against Watson’s furious style. In the duel, she sensed that Petersen was getting tired. She was sure she could kill her right then and there before the teacher, Danny, arrived at the scene and picked up on two blasts in the room. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily responded by firing lightning and blasting him aside. Choosing to divert to her second plan, Emily immediately rushed down to the office and then made a call that framed the boys for murder; as such she succeeded in getting them arrested. Although Emily had made the phone call in secret, Summer sent a message to the boys shortly before the arrest. Now that Summer's cover was blown, Emily ensured she would be arrested as well. First Battle of Tower Placement Unfortunately for Emily Watson, her plan backfired when the boys broke out of prison. The boys immediately returned and launched an attack on their base. Emily joined the battle briefly, taking out several fighters including Lenny Hughes, before beginning a search for Steven Thompson. At last she found and engaged him. Watson finally came out ahead, leaving her to deal with Vincent Organa and Summer Petersen. Destroying Organa's skyfighter, she made quick waste of him this time. Turning to Summer, Emily taunted her. Petersen viciously attacked, momentarily catching Emily off guard, even managing to knock her over. However, Watson unleashed a flurry of her own attacks, driving Petersen back. Eventually, Emily slammed Summer off the roof. As Summer grasped hold of a balcony, Emily kicked the girl’s laser sword over the roof. Emily struck the edge of the roof repeatedly with her laser sword, impatient to see Summer fall to her doom. Summer managed to calm himself. Although Watson had disposed of her laser sword, the General remembered that Thompson’s weapon still lay by her fallen boyfriend’s side, something the villain had almost completely forgotten. Summer kicked her weapon up and somersaulted into the air using her magic. Petersen told her former mistress that she would always be a two-of-a-kind bully, but had hoped that she would have shown some capacity for growth. Summer leaped onto the roof, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that decapitated Emily. Flinching in shock and pain, Emily fell backwards off the rooftop in silence. As she fell, she grazed Petersen with her blade, cutting open her groin. While she could have used her powers to save herself, her rage was such that she only wanted to hurt Petersen, and she plunged over thirty meters to her death. Legacy After Emily Watson’s death, Steven Thompson quickly recovered from the duel and grabbed ahold of an injured Summer Petersen, but then Nobility Magic manifested itself through the sacrifice of the Organa twins, mending damage done to the school and reviving several fallen members of the Armies of Organa. With Watson dead, the School War had ended, the Girl-Team had become neutral once more, and in its place stood a new era of peace. The effects of Emily Watson's bloody revolution lasted long after she met her end. Watson's actions caused a major shift in public opinion towards the Armies of Organa, with the blame of the destruction that escaped memory wipes attributed to the Boy-Team. Major changes occurred in the fabric of Tower Placement School. The school underwent a major cleanup that canceled school for the last week. Any students who attempted to foil this were arrested and charged with treason. The government forced the Armies of Organa to retire their weapons in various places. The assets of the Girl-Team were ultimately returned to normal, though as Helen McKeen mentioned, they would not soon be repaired. Though Emily Watson was dead, a number of Girl-Team holdouts remained that the Armies of Organa would have to deal with throughout the next decade, particularly the Cavaliers of Thornton. Some of Emily Watson's loyalists escaped death and, led by veteran Natalia Thornton, fought on against the boys. The School War, as the largest conflict ever during its day, still had consequences that lasted through the ages. It resulted in a distrust of mutants by many, in weakening the nation. Physical description Emily Watson had short, light brown hair and a heavy, protruding jaw. She had a hook nose, yellow eyes, and a forbidding tone to her face. She was usually seen in the same pink button-up shirt and a like colored skirt. Summer once remarked that Emily was "unusually ugly", and Josh thought that she looked like a hag he'd seen in a fantasy film. She was described by Steven Thompson as being "no fairy princess". We have received no non-Boy-Team descriptions of her. Personality and traits Emily Watson is one of the most ruthless and merciless villains ever seen in D.I.T. media. She was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. She was an intensely sadistic girl with brutal, violent tendencies. A mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Watson took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. She proved herself a backstabber in her final moments, almost literally, showing that she also cheats at things. In fact, her "begging" to Steven Thompson may have been nothing more than a trick: she still had her laser sword lying somewhere on the roof, and if Thompson was as heroic and noble as he appeared to be, then Watson would have appealed to her enemy's better nature, thus allowing her to be brought back on solid ground before she could get one last shot. She has proven that it is not below her to kill her enemies in cold blood to prove her strength. She even makes jokes about it: After capturing two Boy-Team spies and sending them to deliver her challenge to Steven Thompson, she asked Cera Lewis how many men it takes to deliver a message. Lewis then drew her gun and replied, "One," and Watson told her to kill one of them, which she did. In her youth, Emily read a lot of history, knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. It also occurred to her that most of the humans she'd heard of were male. She saw Steven Thompson, who had been forced to kill her mother, as the best example of this. Emily had a deep hatred of her own father for the neglect and abuse he inflicted on her. She began to focus more on how much boys in general annoyed her, until her hatred for an entire gender turned her vehemently against all boys regardless of their complacency in the wrongdoings she bore knowledge of or a lack thereof (though she seems to have nothing against males who serve the Girl-Team). Watson equates peace as beginning a new age of the Earth, which she intended to do by turning the Girl-Team into a faction that used diplomacy to solve world problems and brute force if it was needed, and gradually gained influence until world peace had been achieved by force. She believed everything lost during the School War happened for the greater good. Watson was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her brother Micheal. She was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that girls were highly superior to boys and thus deserved better too. Watson was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Watson genuinely believed that her actions would ultimately benefit the solar system and its inhabitants, as she saw herself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing her own goals and, in doing so, her own power, was protecting the solar system. She developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened herself as such, and made references to the Bible. Her goddess-complex served to influence her schemes, such as her fear regarding the instantaneous results of an asteroid destroying life on Earth. She described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and that she was convinced God would throw a stone at humanity as soon as their perceived laziness increased to the extent that they were no longer changing as a race. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Watson fearing death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, she sought to surpass this by increasing her strength until she became an indestructible goddess-like being that would improve the solar system and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. Inevitably, she would kill anyone who got in her way or disobeyed her, unless they were directly affiliated with her. For example, she had no qualms about killing Betsy for her incompetence or Toli for her sentiment. Watson’s miserable childhood seemed to have furthered her mental decline. Although the girl was borderline psychopathic in her behavior and mannerisms, she also had a sympathetic and lonely side as she was able to relate to Ludwig Beethoven II's hardships and, to an extent, Helen McKeen's agnostic morals. She was even affectionate towards McKeen, venting her excitement to her, side-hugging her, and teaching her how to duel. She also expressed concern for Summer Petersen's well-being even after she betrayed her, even though she still had her arrested with the others. Watson never attempted to kill anyone without purpose, especially during her time with McKeen, but following her betrayal Watson's already unstable mental decline seemed to worsen. Josh Hogan speculated that she was also aggravated to admit how much McKeen had completed her, and that her growing power was making her reckless and borderline insane. These claims were supported by the fact that her worsening stability was to the point where most everyone she came across had come to anticipate all of her potential tricks and betrayals. Indeed, Petersen openly mocking this attitude was what caused Watson to take a severe misstep that ultimately ended her. Watson’s miserable childhood seemed to have furthered her mental decline. She was an efficient leader, and the Girl-Team was kept together out of loyalty, not fear, for the most part. When speaking to her, they spoke casually as if speaking to a friend rather than to a brutish leader who was a threat to their lives. This also proved she had an incredibly strong influence on others. She was the cruelest of them all, always eager to inflict pain on the enemies that had threatened her ends and her family members that had treated her abusively. For example, when Captain Betsy failed to solve a code she had been entrusted with, Watson had her pet eat the former alive, and when Toli showed sentiment toward a budgie, Watson stabbed her in the chest to make an example to her followers. Watson also had patience where it was necessary. Powers and abilities Emily Watson possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among mighty Dark mutants, in spite of her young age. This, coupled with her blatant lack of self-restraint, makes her incredibly powerful, and an almost unstoppable foe for Steven Thompson and the Armies of Organa, with only Summer Petersen in a rage and Helen McKeen in general being able to defeat her singlehandedly. Furthermore, she proved to be stronger than Steven Thompson, who had destroyed the Thunderqueen as a toddler and overpowered Cera Lewis and Josh Hogan, in two of their three battles, as she easily overpowered Thompson, who narrowly held his own against Watson while she showed no strain, and Watson was one of the few strong enough to inflict significant damage to her unbelievably athletic archenemy with ease. Laser sword fencing Emily Watson was an extremely skilled and vastly experienced laser sword duelist, preferring to fight with her laser sword over her fists or her powers. She was the Girl-Team’s strongest swordmaster and instructor. Though styles like Stil I, Stil III, and Stil V were more practical in the age of guns, Emily’s competitive spirit drove her toward the eighth Stil of fencing, Brosartt. She exclusively utilized Brosartt in combat, believing that duelists who devoted themselves to the study of multiple combat forms would never attain the same level of mastery as ones who devoted themselves to a single style. In addition, she appreciated the lack of acrobatics that the style possessed. Despite her specialization, she maintained a working knowledge of all the other stils, and was competent enough with them to instruct Helen McKeen in their use. Despite having trained McKeen, and she herself was a strong proponent of using a single blade in combat, Watson believed that Brosartt was somewhat garish. In combat, she used her bladework to redirect and deflect, rather than attempting to meet her opponent head on. She fended off enemies with a minimal expenditure of energy before unleashing rapid and devastating counters, and was known to attack with a fencing-style thrust. As per Brosartt training regimens, Watson relied heavily on her arm muscles to overwhelm her enemy, basing herself on balance, back-and-forth charges, and sudden retreats. This is particularly shown in her myriad of battles with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, with whom she easily remained the superior warrior. Her skill in Stil VIII was such that she could hold her own against up to four opponents with little difficulty, as Brosartt was well suited for combat against multiple opponents. She was also extremely competent at deflecting projectile weapons. She was one of a very few practitioners of Brosartt at the time, and unmatched in her mastery of it. However, like virtually all Brosartt practitioners, Watson had a great deal of difficulty producing any kinetic energy in her attacks. This flaw would eventually prove to be her undoing. Superpowers Emily Watson's superpower was the ability to channel electricity, a core power of the Darkness. She used it to incapacitate Summer Petersen in Maryland and attempted to do the same to Steven Thompson, though he was able to block it. Watson would display her mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. Watson could also universally enhance her own physical capabilities - this enabled her to become incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat, shown during her duel in GT-2, where she faultlessly dueled Thompson, McKeen, and Charles, maintaining the upper hand throughout the entire clash, by maintaining phenomenally precise and effective footwork and even acrobatic feats to gain the highground on her opponents. Watson fancied a tactic that focused on disrupting an opponent’s concentration by the use of psychological warfare. She attempted to use this on Thompson in their rematch. However, each time she applied it, it backfired, and she only encouraged Thompson to draw on her anger. The first instance of this resulted in Watson’s defeat, although she survived the battle. Her second attempt during her final duel with Petersen atop Tower Placement School was nearly successful. Unfortunately for Watson, it too backfired, as her taunts only encouraged Petersen to fall into a rage and force Watson to revert to her mutantry, though it could not save her. Apparently, Watson could also hide her presence. Opposers were usually unable to pierce this concealment, although it was still possible for a skilled warrior to detect her if they knew what to look for. McKeen, for instance, managed to sense her location after having previously been made aware she was somewhere in Thunder Quarters. Physical attributes Emily Watson's body appeared nigh-invulnerable. She was even unharmed after being thrown out of a window by her father William. Apart from Summer Petersen, Helen McKeen was the only individual who seemed capable of causing her any real injury, amputating her limbs after a lengthy battle betwixt them. Watson can move at exceptionally high speeds, as she was fast enough to easily slay several Boy-Team swordsmen and was able to easily keep up with and consistently outpace Thompson, Josh Hogan, and Petersen. Watson naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a Fobble, and even most other mutants, with her managing to dodge and outpace Thompson, Petersen, and McKeen's attacks for the majority of her battles with them and launch remarkable feints on McKeen. Like her mother and brother, Watson's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of Fobbles or normal mutants, allowing her to defeat numerous Boy-Team members, as well as monitor a battle and proceed to chase Thompson and Corey Gonzalez, fight against and overpower Josh Hogan and then Micheal Watson, without showing any signs of tiring. Watson was accomplished at riding a Skater due to her excellent reflexes, as seen when flying it to Thunder Quarters from GT-1 Base, and flying it in battle twice before losing it. Possessions Emily Watson had a pet lion named Spearhead. Relationships Behind the scenes In previous drafts, Emily Watson was originally going to be the main character because of how the author, D. Isaac Thomas, got the idea for . The idea came from The Boy Trap, where the main character's name was Emma Adams. Thomas never actually read it past the back cover. Watson has the distinction of being the only person in the series to duel all four main characters on separate occasions. She fought Steven Thompson thrice, during the Battle of GT-1 Base, the Mission to Zira's city quarter, and the First Battle of Tower Placement, fought Summer Petersen during the Duel in Classroom 130 in addition to the same three battles, attacked Josh Hogan during the Battle of the Bow-Tie, and dueled with Helen McKeen during the Mission to Thunder Quarters in addition to the Battle of GT-2 Base. Additionally, Hogan fought her once, McKeen fought her twice, Thompson fought her thrice, and Petersen fought her four times. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Females Category:5 foot individuals Category:Watson family Category:2012 deaths Category:Girl-Team members Category:2001 births Category:Supreme Leaders of the Girl-Team Category:Non-graduate Tower Placement students Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Yellow-eyed individuals Category:Killed by Summer Petersen Category:First Battle of Tower Placement fatalities Category:Bullies